


The Lion and The Lamb, As It Were

by InternationalChaos



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actual Villain Loki, Arc Reactor Panic, Avengers Tower, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, FrostIron - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Just A Few Cuts And Bruises, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Knives, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magical Bonds, Mildly Dubious Consent, No One Gets Seriously Hurt, Panic, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Has Questionable Morals, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Top Loki (Marvel), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: So, while Tony had been preoccupied with thoughts about ice cream and pizza, Loki had managed to corner him in an alley, and hold him hostage with the most predatory grin on his face. That was when Tony had figured out that he was probably up shit creek. He hadn’t just accidentally stepped in, no. No, Tony had hopped into the boat, grabbed the oars, and rowed himself all the way upstream and then thrown the oars away. Yeah, he was up shit creek now, that was for sure.KINKTOBER 2018 - DAY THREE: KNIFEPLAY





	The Lion and The Lamb, As It Were

 

If Tony was completely honest with himself, he should have been at least a little concerned as to firstly, how this managed to happen, and secondly, why he was enjoying it so much. Tony had decided to go out for once. Get some sun, all that nonsense. Of course, nothing could just be that easy, and Tony had found himself pulled into an alley and held there by some kind of magic. It was Loki, naturally. He’d been showing up more and more on the Avengers radar. And more and more on Tony’s too, as it so happened. 

So, while Tony had been preoccupied with thoughts about ice cream and pizza, Loki had managed to corner him in an alley, and hold him hostage with the most predatory grin on his face. That was when Tony had figured out that he was probably up shit creek. He hadn’t just accidentally stepped in, no. No, Tony had hopped into the boat, grabbed the oars, and rowed himself all the way upstream and then thrown the oars away. Yeah, he was up shit creek now, that was for sure. 

Loki with his predatory grin had held him to the wall with his arm (likely with some magic help too) and with his spare hand, plucked a dagger out of who-knows-where. Tony had caught the light glinting off the metal surface as Loki brought it up into view, admiring it with a clearly loving gaze. 

“Quite lovely, isn’t it,” he had said, a smug tone to his voice. Tony had stood there, unable to move and merely cast his gaze from blade, to God, and back again. “It’s handmade. From the best blacksmith in Asgard. I was most impressed with her work,” he continued on, completely disregarding Tony. 

“Uh, yeah, very pretty. Mind letting me go now, Bambi? I’ve kind of got an ice cream to devour. And the others will start wondering where I am soon.” 

Loki hummed, and quicker than a flash, had the blade pressed to Tony’s throat. Tony craned his head back, trying to get away from the cold bite of the metal. He could feel it press closer and closer to his skin, and he so wished he had a back-up suit that he kept on him. He had been a complete idiot to go out without any kind of protection. 

Tony gulped as the blade pressed even closer, Loki’s delicate brow arching up in silent question. Daring him to open his mouth again. Tony could feel the beginnings of stirring in his pants, and he groaned in frustration. Not now, not now, not now. 

Maybe it was a response to the imminent threat of death, or maybe it was a response to the panic. Or, maybe, he had a thing for Loki. Tony thought that would be a better issue to deal with than having a kink about knives. He was getting too old to be discovering new things in the bedroom, after all. 

All this time, Loki was going on about knives and all the things that he could do to Tony with it (which really wasn’t helping matters all that much) and Tony was simply panicking. His brain was playing a mantra of pleas over and over on a loop. Maybe he was dreaming? That would be a relief, right? At least Loki hadn’t noticed his… problem yet. 

Wrong. 

“What have we here?” Loki’s voice was thoroughly amused. Tony finally met Loki’s gaze, not that he had much choice in the matter as the blade was pulled away just enough that Loki could grip harshly at his jaw and force him to look back at the God. “Hmm?” 

Tony flushed darkly, but didn’t respond. Loki snickered and allowed the blade to trail down over his shirt teasingly.

The blade was pressing into his clothed crotch now, and Tony’s heartbeat surged in his veins. He could hear it in his ears, even. Tony sucked in a breath, and caught Loki’s gaze. 

“Let me go, Loki,” his voice was firm, thank God. He didn’t think there was a waver in his voice, but Loki’s expression wasn’t all that convincing. 

“And why would I do that, hmm?” He asked, grinning cockily. “When I have such an interesting development to explore.” 

Tony yelped as the blade was ripped away from his groin and brought back up to the hem of his shirt. The blade caught on the hem, and as it was dragged down once again, this time, the shirt was cut in its wake. Tony didn’t dare to squirm, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Loki seemed to be very intent on his task, eyes concentrating on the cut fabric. The shirt was cut away, still held on by the sleeves, and Loki’s expression was lit in the blue glow of Tony’s arc reactor. Tony did squirm a little then, fighting his invisible bonds. Loki tutted, and pressed the blade more sharply against his skin. 

There was a throb in his groin, and Tony clenched his jaw, determined not to react. What was that thing teachers told the students being bullied? They’re only doing it to get a rise out of you? (And what a rise it was, too.) Tony turned his face away, panic spiking as Loki’s hand landed on the reactor. With one tug, he could end Tony’s life in the most painful way possible. Most painful way Tony could imagine right now anyway. 

Thankfully, the hand moved away, and instead, lowered to cup his heated arousal. Loki chuckled and massaged at the length through the layers of Tony’s clothes. 

Tony gasped, and his hips bucked forward of their own accord. 

“Hmm, no, I don’t think I’ll let you go,” Loki spoke up. “Not yet, anyway.” 

How Tony managed to get himself into these situations, he wasn’t sure. Trouble seemed to follow him like a damn magnet. If only there was a way to make a machine to help with that. It seemed highly unlikely, though. 

Tony did have to admit, however, that Loki was not the most unattractive person to ever throw themselves at him. Quite the contrary, actually. Not that Loki was doing any throwing in that regard. Still, if Loki wasn’t a super villain, well, he could perhaps have been persuaded to take a tumble in the hay with him. Or, even if he was, as it seemed to turn out. 

There had been a lot more interaction between the two of them recently, as Tony had begun to notice. Loki would separate and pay more attention to Tony during fights. He’d see the dark looks in his eye. Maybe he’d misinterpreted those as hatred, rather than lust, or whatever the hell this was. Because as Loki massaged him to full hardness, Tony was becoming more and more convinced that the God wasn’t exactly adverse to the two of them doing the hanky panky. Oh, and the fights themselves had been becoming more and more frequent. Loki had been showing up on their radar more than usual. 

Tony supposed that would make sense, given his current predicament. Loki wanted him alone, and now he had him. What was most concerning, though, was that Tony wasn’t actually complaining. He hadn’t tried to fight that much. Not as much as he would have if he really didn’t want to be here, anyway. And Loki had seemed to notice that too, as he returned the glinting blade to his crotch and cut away at the clothes there, exposing his boxers to the warm air. 

“You intrigue me, Stark,” he started, eyes darting up to take in Tony’s expression. “I have you trapped here, supposedly against your own will. There are other mortals around, and yet,” he grinned, pressing the tip of the blade against his upper thigh, pushing into the fabric of his boxers. Tony’s cock twitched. “You have not screamed once. You have not called for help. Perhaps you worry for the safety of the mortals. Perhaps not. Though something tells me, you are not entirely unhappy with this situation, no?” 

Oh great, Loki was going to make him admit to it. At his silence, the blade pressed harder, the tip only just cutting through the skin. Tony sucked in a deep breath. 

“No, it would, uh, seem not,” Tony replied, breaths heavy through his nose. He wondered idly if the others knew where he was, or knew that he was missing at least. Probably not. They wouldn’t realise he was missing for a month if he decided to go. Loki grinned, obviously pleased with the response. 

“So, then my advances are not entirely unwanted,” he said mostly to himself. Tony clenched his jaw. “This is interesting information indeed. Perhaps I misunderstood you, Man of Iron.” 

The blade swiped upwards, cutting the leg of his boxers up to the hip. The blade cut into Tony’s skin. Not enough to hurt him too much, just enough to get a rise. And a little blood. Tony whined. Actually goddamn  _ whined _ , and Loki merely snickered, moving a hand down to rip the last of the leg open, exposing the pale skin of his thigh, the line he had cut into that skin, and the pearly red beads of his blood as they appeared. 

Loki hummed appreciatively, and swiped a finger over the beads, spreading the red over Tony’s skin. He pulled the finger away and sucked it clean with a wicked smirk. Tony gulped. There was absolutely no good reason why this was having such an effect on him. He maintained that it was the panic, rather than the fact that it was Loki, doing this to him that caused it. 

Loki popped the finger out of his mouth and moved his hand back down to his groin, this time pushing past the rags of fabric to take Tony in hand. His grip was firm, and his fingers weren’t soft, but they weren’t worn either. Tony gasped into the touch, hips bucking toward him. 

Loki laughed and gave him one languid stroke. He tutted, and rose the blade-wielding hand to Tony’s chest. He trailed it over and around his nipples, his hand moving in tandem with his strokes. Tony grunted softly, throwing his head back to the wall with a dull thud. 

“To think… what would your beloved teammates think of you now, Stark.” Loki’s eyes roamed the details of Tony’s face and pressed the blade into the skin above his left nipple, cutting slightly. “Allowing me, your enemy, to trap you here, and take pleasure from you just as you take pleasure from me. Would they despise you. Committing such acts with me, of all beings. Surely, they would.” 

Loki’s hand sped up just a little, and Tony could feel the precome beading at the tip of his length. Loki swiped a finger over it, and it caused Tony to buck into his hand, pushing the blade just a little further into his flesh. By accident, yes, but not entirely unwanted. 

A drop or two of blood swelled under the strange alien metal, and Loki pulled the blade to his throat, leaned in, and licked over his nipple and the cut, removing the blood. Tony moaned at the feeling. 

Loki seemed to quit his teasing now, speeding up and employing every trick in the book to bring Tony off. The blade remained a prominent threat to his life, an unmoving edge at his throat. Loki watched him, drank down every single expression, noise and touch. Tony was right, Loki had been trying to get his attention. It had worked, that was for sure. 

Tony felt a familiar tingling at the base of his spine, telling him he was getting close. Loki still spoke filth in his ear, and each word encouraged him closer to that edge, whether he liked it or not. 

“Are you going to come like this, Stark? Blade to your throat and my hand around your cock? I could kill you with a mere blink. A twitch of my fingers, and yet you writhe under my touch like a cat in heat. You crave it. The danger, the threat of death. It brings you pleasure. Tell me, are you close?” 

As if he didn’t already know. Tony’s hips kept trying to chase the pleasure he was receiving, and his eyes were struggling to stay open, gasps and moans coming in earnest now. He nodded, mindful of the dagger to his throat. Loki tutted unhappily and pressed just a little harder. Right, yes, words. 

“Yeah-yes, Loki, fuck, so close,” he gasped out, adam's apple bobbing.

Loki hummed, leaned in, bit his earlobe and growled in his ear. 

“Then let go, Stark.” 

And with a final press of the blade, Tony came. Waves of pleasure rolled over him like a freight train, the force of his orgasm slamming into him as he painted Loki’s hand and the remains of his own shirt white. Hips bucked madly, a cry of Loki’s name from Tony’s lips. 

When the pleasure had subsided and only mild twinges of pleasure remained, Loki removed his hand. He gave Tony an appraising look and stepped back. 

“This was most amusing, Stark. I will leave you be for now, but I expect I may call on you again. If that is quite all right with you.” It wasn’t really a question, but then, Tony wasn’t going to give any other answer than yes, was he...

Tony swallowed dryly, trying to catch his breath and his bearings. Loki raised a brow in question.

“Uh, yeah, yeah sure. Sounds good, Horns. I’ll be around.” 

Loki nodded once, and then with a flash of green, disappeared into thin air. Tony groaned, feeling the bonds holding him loosen. He fell from the wall and stood himself up. It would have been great if Loki had given him some spare clothes to get back to the Tower in. Of course, that wouldn’t be part of the fun though, would it? 

Even as the thought of getting back to the Tower daunted him, Tony wasn’t not excited for his next meet with the Trickster God. No, in fact, he quite looked forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day three, here we go fellas. This one was a little more difficult to write, but I managed to get it done in the end. Thank you for reading!


End file.
